During resurfacing, it is customary to apply a dampening device to a brake rotor to suppress or eliminate vibration which would otherwise cause chatter and thus interfere with the resurfacing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,431 discloses a vibration dampener in which a plurality of weights are carried by a single elastic band. The weights are in the form of cylindrical sections sleeved on the band and the ends of the band are connected together to form a closed loop which can be stretched over the periphery of the brake rotor.
The vibration dampener of the present invention is designed so that it may be used in connection with brake rotors of widely differing diameters. The vibration dampener comprises two elongated flexible and stretchable members, one of which is shorter than the other. Weights are carried by the members. Means are provided for connecting the members together end-to-end in a closed loop capable of being stretched over the periphery of a relatively large diameter brake rotor. The connecting means is releasable so that the shorter member may be removed and the ends of the larger member connected together in a closed loop capable of being stretched over the periphery of a smaller diameter brake rotor. The vibration dampener may be used in connection with both vented and non-vented rotors.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds especially when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.